


Dragon Parfume

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Clothing Ripped, Hyperinflation, M/M, Muscle Growth, Scent Kink, Yaoi, cock growth, macro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Natsu draws the short straw and has to help Ichiya with his experiments. He takes some of Natsu's sweat and uses it to create a new parfume. He tests it on Natsu only for nothing to happen. Natsu leaves only for things to go wild the boys muscles expanding causing his clothing to rip off. His friends come to help but one whiff changes their minds as they need to worship his body and get his dragon pride in their belly. Muscle growth hyper Switcher Natsu/Harem Tier 1





	Dragon Parfume

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Dragon Parfume

Natsu draws the short straw and has to help Ichiya with his experiments. He takes some of Natsu's sweat and uses it to create a new parfume. He tests it on Natsu only for nothing to happen. Natsu leaves only for things to go wild the boy's muscles expanding causing his clothing to rip off. His friends come to help but one whiff changes their minds as they need to worship his body and get his dragon pride in their belly. Muscle growth hyper Switcher Natsu/Harem

Chapter 1 Dragon Parfume

Ichiya has been sending requests for dragon slayers to Fairy Tail for weeks. He's been relentless, downright annoying even, he says he needs a dragon slayer to help him with an experiment in creating a new parfume. Laxus wanted nothing to do with Ichiya, same for Gajeel, Natsu didn't dislike Ichiya since he helped them deal with a dark guild, but he didn't want to be a guinea pig. Wendy fell towards the left as Ichya's sniffing her super creeped her out.

“Well it doesn't look like he's gonna give up, so why don't you guys just draw straws and get it over with?” The three dragon slayer males agree, saying they'd do it and spare Wendy of dealing with the odd man.

After drawing straws Gajeel and Laxus breathe a sigh of relief as Natsu hangs his head in defeat. “Why me?!”

“Better you than us,” Gajeel says, Laxus nodding.

“Uh Natsu, if you don't want to do it...I'd be willing to...” Natsu stops her and pats her on the head.

“No, I drew the short straw, I'll deal with him. I mean what's the worst that can happen?” he gives a weak smile as everyone sweat drops, remembering what happened that last time Ichiya experimented alone. They swore never to speak of it again, the horror...the horror!

Natsu steadies his resolve and goes over to Blue Pegasus. “Ahh Natsu-kun, glad someone from your guild was man enough to take on my request, or should I say dragon enough.” he elbows Natsu playfully.

“Uh yeah sure...what's this experiment anyway?” he asked.

“Follow me, we are gonna make sweet scents together, Natsu-kun!” he leads Natsu to his lab, chuckling at his own joke, he did a play on the phrase beautiful music together. It wasn't much of a joke but Ichiya thought it was funny.

“So what do I have to do?” He asked.

“I'll tell you, first I'm gonna need some of your sweat.”

“My sweat?”

“Yes!” he struck a pose. “You see both males, females, and all creatures produce a musk when they sweat. Believe it or not, this unique musk can make one more desirable.”

“Really?” Ichiya nodded.

“Of course this isn't Bad Odor we are talking about, I'm seeking to draw out the raw natural pheromones we can create. You as a dragon slayer bear the great power of the dragons inside you, so I want you to help me create a rare and wonderful Dragon Parfume!” he says.

'So that's why he's been asking for dragon slayers.' Natsu runs his fingers through his hair in frustration. “What good will that do?” he asked. The last time Ichiya created a new parfume, it was triple S-Class locked and Ichiya was punished for it.

Ichiya chuckled. “You know my magic involves different parfumes, they can do wondrous effects. I had to experiment to create these wonderful parfumes, and thus expanded my magical arsenal!” He goes on to believe that with the Dragon Parfume would be a great asset should another dragon related incident occur.

Natsu sighed and gave in. He did agree to help after all, and he hoped that Ichiya learned his lesson from last time and not go too crazy. Ichiya got a whiff of him and said he was good to go. Dragneel removed his scarf, vest, and embarrassingly enough his pants. 'Really glad we didn't send Wendy.' He began to work out, in only his black briefs, working up a nice sweat his muscles glistening.

“Excellent!” he did a twirl over to Natsu and began to sniff him. His feet, his legs, his crotch, his pits, his hair. Ichiya took a deep whiff of him. “Nice, very nice, this manly aroma, this hint of spiciness, this is dragon musk!” he cheers. He collects some of Natsu's sweat in a vial.

“Uh sure okay.” Ichiya began fiddling with the vial of his sweat. He had done this before when he met a scent he liked he collected it and modified it to be a part of his arsenal. It didn't have to be from a person, he got parfumes from plants, beasts, etc.

Natsu put his clothes back on and waited. “Hoho, a dash of this, a hint of that, and a pinch of bam!” he corked the vial and began shaking it like he was mixing a martini. He gave Natsu a wink as he finished up. “It is done!” he cheered.

“You finished, great can I go now?”

“Of course not, we need to test it first.” Natsu flinched as Ichiya uncorked the vial. He took a whiff. “Mmm, spicy!”

“Wait you're not going to...”

“Dragon Parfume!” he whipped it at Natsu and dowsed him in the stuff.

“What the hell Ichiya, what is this stuff gonna do to me?” Natsu grabbed him by his collar and proceeded to shake him.

“I don't know of course,” he struck a pose even as his eyes were spinning. “Enjoy the day and report back to me tomorrow, and we'll see if its a dud or not.”

“Wouldn't it have been better to get someone else who's not a dragon slayer to test the dragon parfume on?” Ichiya began to sweat.

“Well...uh...hindsight is 20/20.”

“Why didn't you just take it to an appraiser to analyze it and make sure there was nothing dangerous about it?”

“Where is the fun in that?” Natsu hit him. “Just give it a moment Natsu I'm sure the Dragon Parfume is a success.” Natsu was done. Ichiya had been messing with the vial for hours and Natsu didn't like to sit still. He was heading back to the guild when something very strange occurred.

“Darn that Ichiya, just throwing untested stuff at me, what if what happened back then happens again?” he shivers in disgust. “He could have just gotten it appraised, darn it.”

As Natsu walked something strange began to occur, his body and muscles were growing bigger. Because of his loose clothing, he didn't notice at first but as Little Natsu and hid Golden Balls began to grow and fill out the tight black underwear he soon noticed an issue. His manhood pushed at the fabric, the friction actually making his cock stir to life. “Ahh!” Natsu moaned as the constant rubbing and pushing stirred his cock to life.

“What the heck?” His pants had become tighter, his loose pants were now hugging his legs like a second skin. His plump ass was getting squeezed by his underwear, and as his dick pushed at the front it made the back get hugged tighter. “What's going on?”

Rip Rip Rip

His pants began to rip at the seems, down and across, and soon his pants were nothing but tatters on the ground. Natsu gasped, he was now in his underwear. His growing manhood tenting the garment and making the back of his underwear ride his crack.

Natsu's top wasn't spared either, his abs and pecs began to swell, his arms growing more toned. He was now as tall as Laxus, and his vest ripped off his shoulders. He blushed as he was now nearly naked in the street. His underwear seemed to be in a tug of war between his dick and his ass.

Neither won as his underwear ripped apart. “Ahhh!” Natsu moaned as his cock snapped up and slapped his now 8 pack abs. His nipples pebbled and peaked, as Natsu groaned. “What the heck my cock is huge?!”

The pinkette was always pretty big for his size, a solid 10 inches, but now his cock was double that and twice the girth. His balls had grown massive as well, and they began to itch with pent up cum. His cock was radiating such heat, he began to sweat. 'What's wrong with me? I don't get hot like this, wait this has to be the parfume's doing! Damn that Ichiya!'

His heart was pounding as he tried to move, but his heavy cock and massive balls were not making it easy. 'Maybe it will calm down if I get off but I can't jerk off in the middle of the street.' Not that the street was empty. People gasped and ran at the sight of the naked dragon slayer.

“Natsu?” The pinkette tensed, he knew that voice and of all the people to find him, why'd it have to be.

“Hey Gray,” he says fighting the blush on his cheeks. The ice wizard gasped at the sight of him.

“Why are you naked, and hard?!” Gray's eyes roamed the massive man meat, a blush spread across his own cheeks.

“I don't have time to explain go get master Makarov, tell him it's all Ichiya's fault he'll know what to do.” Gray wasn't listening, eyes roaming Natsu's mature manly body. He looked like he could crush watermelon between his thighs. “Gray!”

“Oh, right! I'm on it!” he rushed forward planning to run past Natsu and head for the guild. He stopped dead in his tracks as he got a whiff of Natsu's manly musk. Gray's heart skipped a beat, and his semi-hard dick became painfully hard. “Natsu...” Gray drooled.

“Gray?” the ice wizard stripped off his pants and underwear and showed Natsu his own 7-inch dick. Gray's dick was already weeping pre-cum.

“I know what you need Natsu, I need it to.”

“Whoa Gray, take it easy.” Gray pounced on him capturing Natsu's lips with his own.

“Natsu lets have sex!” he grinds his cock against Natsu's abs.

“Ehhh!?” Natsu gasped before gray kissed him again. Ichiya may not have known but he should have done more research about dragons, and how his mix created a terrifyingly powerful aphrodisiac, muscle amplifier, and stamina booster. A triple threat mixed into a parfume and applied to a dragon slayer was a recipe for mayhem.

To be continued...Manly Musk

As Gray enjoys Natsu's body and endowments Fairy Tail gets complaints about what they are doing in public. Elfman goes to investigate but falls under the spell of the Dragon Parfume.


End file.
